


Day 329

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [329]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [329]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 329

Ines woke to the sun shining through the tiny window in her room , and to a templar banging on her door. The room she had been placed in was just nice enough not to warrant a complaint. The sheets were scratchy but warm, the water was also warm, but clean, the details carved in the furniture were very aggressively Andrastian. It reminded her of the Wending Wood truth be told. She imagined that the templars had meant to disturb her by waking her up at the crack of dawn, but the joke was on them because that was when she liked to wake up anyway.

The templar, not Cullen, looked surprised to see her when she opened the door moments after she started knocking. She frowned down at Ines, though she voiced no complaints.

“Good morning templar,” Ines said. Ines was amused to see that the templar wore her hair the same way Ines herself did, though Ines’ hair was starting to run thin in her old age. The templar noticed too and reached her hand halfway to her head but stopped herself, scowling at Ines’s hair.

“It’s Sir Ruvenna,” the templar replied curtly before turning on her heel and marching away. Ines assumed she was meant to follow. 

Ruvenna, Sir Ravenna (it was important not to leave off the sir,) led Ines to the Gardens. She was struck first by how small they were. There was no way the entire Circle’s needs could be accommodated by so small a plot. Meredith was here, Ines supposed she should feel honored that the Knight Commander herself was there to keep an eye on her but that blighted sword made her skin crawl. There were two elves here, looking like they were just as unhappy to be in the Knight Commander’s presence. One was an older man, probably a senior enchanter if nor the First Enchanter. The other looked far too young to be anything more than an apprentice, Ines had known mages who hadn't even discovered their powers until they were older than her.

“Welcome Enchanter Ines,” The older elf said. He was pleading with his eyes. “I am First Enchanter Orsino and this is Denni. The one I wrote to you about. I know she looks young but she has a passion for botany and has already passed her Harrowing.”

Ines wondered if this was some sort of trick and looked to the Knight Commander for confirmation.

“It’s true,” The Commander said. “I don’t know that I have ever seen one so young attempt the Harrowing much less pass.”

Ines felt a tickle in the back of her mind. The sword again. Her suspicion lessened when she identified the source of her unease. It must have been very difficult to live in such close proximity to something like that. She wondered if everyone in the Circle was being affected.

“I’ve read all you books,” Denni said. “I haven’t memorized every word but I’m working my way through. I know the most important parts.”

“And what are the most important parts?” Ines asked. Denni went pale. No doubt this was not the sort of question she was expecting. She looked to Orsino but Ines cut in before the older elf had a chance to speak.

“I don’t want you to try and guess what answer I want to hear,” she said. “I want to hear what parts you think are the most important.”

Denni opened and closed her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath and giving her answer.

“The most common uses, and the conditions they need to grow,” she said.

“What we can do for them and what they can do for us,” Ines said, nodding her approval. “And where does northern prickleweed grow?”

“In the south mostly,” Denni said with a nervous giggle. “But the northern parts of Ferelden and Orlais, they prefer rocky ground.”

“What are the main uses of spindleweed?”

“Speeding the recovery of the infirm,” Denni said. “But it is also the main ingredient for tonics to help resist the elements. Restore and reinforce.”

“Who manages this garden?” Ines asked.

“Enchanter Levi,” Denni replied.

“But Denni had been supervising the planting of new seeds these past few weeks,” Orsino added hastily. Her first instinct was that he was hiding something but then she remembered that fucking sword, and faught the feelings down. “And she spends more time here than anyone.”

“Do you like plants?” Ines asked, focusing her eyes back on Denni. The girl nodded.

“And what is your favorite plant?” Ines asked. Once again Denni took a long time to think of her answer.

“Deep mushrooms,” she said finally. “They are one of the only things that can grow on blighted land. They thrive in environments that would kill most anything else.”

“Do you see a bit of yourself in the mushrooms?” Ines asked. Denni meekly shook her head. Ines could see the truth of that. She was not a hearty mushroom that would flourish in a horrid place like this. She needed a very particular environment. When a plant wasn’t growing as it should you replanted it somewhere better. Now Orsino’s transparent attempts to influence her made sense. He wasn’t trying to trick Ines, he was trying to make sure Denni could be in a place that was good for her, away from these mean-spirited templars and that evil sword. Ines wasn’t in the business of charity, but the girl did seem to know the basics and the rest… well, the rest was experience.

“I have made my decision,” she said.

“Already?” Orsino and Meredith said in unison.

“I will take Denni on as my apprentice,” Ines said. “Irving has already sent word to go ahead with the transfer if I agreed, yes?”

Meredith nodded, though she continued to glower.

“Our ship back to Ferelden doesn’t leave until tomorrow,” Ines said. “That should give you enough time to complete whatever administrative tasks you need to and retrieve Denni’s phylactery from storage. Denni you should go pack your things.”

“I packed already just in case,” she said.

“Good,” Ines replied. “Then bring your things to the room I’m staying in. We’ll be sharing much smaller accommodation for a long time and we should start getting used to each other now.”

Denni was led away by a templar but looked about ready to float off into the sky with excitement. Orsino paused just a moment as he passed Ines on his way out.

“Thank you,” he said. “This year has not brought much good news for us here.”

Ines nodded to the elf and they both glanced nervously at Meredith and her sword. Ines doubted she would fully relax until she had an ocean between her and that sword.


End file.
